


Io sono la morte

by AnnabethChase77



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Nesta Archeron-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethChase77/pseuds/AnnabethChase77
Summary: Nesta Archeron is dead. And it's time for the inner circle to know.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Kudos: 10





	Io sono la morte

  
Nesta remained silent as she observed the inner circle in front of her, their weapons unlined.   
Everyone was there, none excluded. 

  
The wind upset her hair waving in a golden brown cloud behind her, and her gray eyes swirled like the day she killed the King of Hybern. 

  
Death. Cunning. Power. Anger. 

  
She found the way they thought they were going to beat her funny, the way they thought they could control her. 

  
<<Nesta>> called her Feyre. <<I know you're angry but come back here. Come with me.>>   
Even now Feyre thought she could give you orders. 

  
<<I'm not your dog High Lady>> hersed it in a glacial voice. 

  
<<You proved your Nesta point. That's enough.>> Rhysand said, referring to when it exploded in Whindhaven. By the time he had forced every single male of Illyria to kneel at his feet thanks to his powers. 

  
<<What do you want from me?>> asked. <<What do you hope you can use me against queens?>>

  
Feyre gasped for surprise. <<No we don't mean >>

  
<<Ah no? And yet you let me put the revolt in that pathetic camp of soldiers instead of you. You call yourself the Supreme Lady of Feyre Night, and yet all you did was thanks to the others.>> growled with her voice rising higher and higher along with her anger. To his exhaustion. 

  
<<The cauldron you forged with rhysand's power, in battle you didn't fight, the spring you destroyed it from the inside just out of revenge against Tamlin not caring about all the innocent people who lived there, Brannagh and Dagdan killed them only thanks to Lucien and Eris and his brothers you beat them just because Cassian and Azriel arrived. What did you do?>>

<< I didn't let my family just hang up on our father starving!>> Feyre screamed losing control. 

  
<<Elain did exactly the same thing but none of you hate her for it!>> Nesta shouted. 

  
<<Don't accuse Elain ->> he started talking to the shadowsinger but Nesta burst out laughing. 

  
<<Sai that Thomas Mandray tried to rape Me Feyre? But that I was willing to marry him to make you stop hunting?>>

Feyre turned pale. <<You never told us>>

  
<< Would you be interested?>> nesta glacial asked.

  
<<I'm not going to stay a second longer on this thing that you call Court. Don't you suck yourself? All focused on protecting Velaris, but everyone else? The Court of Nightmares, Illyria, Cesere. All the other places are little more than remote villages. And you wonder why no one helped you under the mountain when Amarantha was going to kill you? All those who do not live in Velaris consider them little more than meat for slaughter>> asked to Rhysand. 

  
Feyre began to growl and Rhysand ajar his eyes as darkness gathered around him. 

  
<< You just want to play heroes, but you're actually just children blessed with too much power than they deserve. Morrigan played with Azriel's feelings for five hundred years just because she was a coward to say that she would never actually have feelings for him in that sense. Azriel, Cassian... you would have had the power for a long time to allow Illyrian women to fight and you didn't move a finger because you were too annoyed by the thought that you could spark a revolt. Elain...>> Nesta looked at her sister in disgust. 

  
<<I would prostitute myself for you. And when I needed you, you weren't there. You ruined my life when you let them transform me.>> was about to turn around and leave, but Rhysand's voice stopped her. 

  
<<We ruined your life? You destroyed Nesta yourself! And Azriel was in danger of dying then->>

  
<<Azriel? You're telling me you're going to let them use me as a human guinea pig to succeed in that stupid operation of yours to save the world?>>

  
Cassian advanced towards Nesta with his arms up as a sign of peace. <<Nesta... please. Where... where would you like to go?>>

  
Nesta looked at the horizon in front of her, the border with the Winter Court and smiled sadly. <<I'm after my brothers>> answered quietly. 

  
<<We don't have brothers Nesta >> Elain said, doubting her mental health. 

  
<<Nove no. But the cauldron turned me into something else. I'm not Nesta. This was my host's name. Nesta died a long time ago, along with the King of Hybern, when she let our power be revealed, the power she had been trying for months to keep under control trying to avoid conflict and battles. Because she knew that if not the monster would wake up.>>

Feyre and the inner circle froze blood in her veins as she saw the eyes of what she believed was her sister before this revelation.

  
<<Who are you?>> Mor asked cautiously.

  
<<I'm death, and I'm on my way home, >> said being inside nesta

  
Then he bent down to draw marks on the ground with blood and looked at the portal that opened. She saw Amren retreat, when a portal equal to the one with which she had arrived in Prithyan opened in front of them. 

  
Because she wasn't from this world. It came from a distant land, ruled by a queen of fire. A turquoise-eyed queen with a gold ring who commanded along with the other rulers of that world wisely and corruption-free as in Prithyan. 

  
When Hybern's King had used the cauldron she had fallen from a portal into Nesta Archeron's body which in exchange for help for the sisters had given her her body.   
She hadn't lied. She was death.

Or at least, the daughter of one of her incarnations. 

Her real name? Marion. 

  
Marion Lochan Salvaterre, daughter of Elide Lochan and Lorcan Salvaterre. 

And he was on his way home. From her queen. From her parents. From her brothers. 

  
Leaving a world that had despised Nesta and forced her to leave. She was left alone to be able to find the right signs to go home without making any mistakes. 

  
Nesta Archeron would break up because of those who were supposed to be her friends, her family. 

  
But Nesta was already dead. And Marion was ready to go home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Little one shot I wrote for pure fun!


End file.
